


Valentines Day

by KingOfStars



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfStars/pseuds/KingOfStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley has gotten a letter every day on Valentines day for years what happens when she finds out who sent them. all rights go to disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day

Riley's POV

 

 

When I woke up this morning I felt a rush of excitement and apprehension today was valentines day and that ment the letter would come. Confused? well every year since second grade ive gotten a letter from an anonymous person they never mention a name but I feel like I know them so well every tome I read one of the letters. after this long thought stream I realize that if I don't get ready soon ill be late for school. \

20minutes later 

As I finished getting ready I hear maya tap on my window. "Is it hear yet?" she asks I always forget that I tell her about the letters I receive every year and why wouldn't I she's my best friend.

"I haven't checked yet." I confess

"Well lets go then." she replies

As we walt to our mail box I see the small pink envelope that tells me its from the same person for the same person, me. when I retrieve the envelope I see my dad leave and know we should hurry to the subway if we want to get to school. After the long subway ride I still hadn't opened the letter I was scared and happy and about a million other emotions all at once. at break I decide ill open it as soon as break starts.

About 2hours later

It was the beginning of break and I was just about to open the letter when I noticed a small inscription on the side that read Read in the back of the library oh well I grumbled 5 minutes wont hurt after I reach the back of the library I slowly open the letter Dear Riley Matthews if you would please turn around I was suddenly terrified what was happening what or who was behind me I suddenly feel a hand on the back of my shoulder and I realize that ive felt this hand before I suddenly froze up and I knew she figured I recognized her touch I turn myself the rest of the way and push my lips onto Maya's.

As I pull away I ask "How long? 

"Since the day I met you" she replied and we kissed again and again and again.

"I love you Riley"

"I love you too Maya" and there we spent the rest of break in the corner curled together kissing every once in a while.  
The End


End file.
